


Honour Code

by Kayoi1234



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates, 盾の勇者の成り上がり - アネコユサギ | Tate no Yuusha no Nariagari | The Rising of the Shield Hero - Aneko Yusagi
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because lol why not, Crossover, Gen, He can't even use the damn shield, I named said Kinshi Natto, Naofumi is a Knishi Knight, Not explicitly sated but it's there, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Revelation, Self-Indulgent, he's the wrong class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-21 17:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayoi1234/pseuds/Kayoi1234
Summary: The Kinshi Knights have an Honour Code, and damn the consequences if they come.[Naofumi Iwatani, in this world, perhaps, is not an otaku from Japan. This time, he's a Kinshi Knight, with four years of war behind him and nothing but his mount and his weapons to his name.He's meant to be the Shield Hero, but what does that mean when he can't even use the shield in the first place?]
Comments: 5
Kudos: 157





	Honour Code

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Rising of the Shield Hero or Fire Emblem: Fates.  
> I've only watched the Anime, so please do be careful.  
> This is entirely self-indulgent.

The Kinshi Knights have an honour code. It’s nothing like the samurai’s _bushido_ , or anything of the sort. However, it’s still important, because honour is honour, and damn the consequences if they come.

\---

_Naofumi Iwatani – third-in-command of the Kinshi Knights, serving under Commander Reina. 20 years old. Unknown parents. Had one brother (KIA on XX-XX-XXXX) who was a mechanist serving under Tactician Yukimura._

_Iwatani was declared MIA on XX-XX-XXXX. No trace of Iwatani or his Kinshi was found. This concludes the report._

_\---_

Naofumi wakes up on the back of his Kinshi, Natto, in a dark room with only a doorway showing light. He immediately swings his naginata around and there’s a startled yelp, as the blade clangs against another person’s spear, and he turns his head to see three boys standings next to Natto, and Naofumi dismounts, naginata retuning to its place on his back as he notes the shield on his arm and the hooded figures standing in the door way.

“Fantastic! The summoning was a success!” a hooded figure says, and Naofumi turns and tenses, one hand on Natto’s neck, as her feather’s puff up in an attempt to look bigger. The other three boys tense as well, and Naofumi reaches for is naginata again.

“Oh, brave heroes,” another man says, and Naofumi narrows his eyes. “Will you save our world from pure evil?”

\---

The hooded figures lead them to a throne room, large and vast and empty, with only a king sitting on a throne on his own. Naofumi sub-consciously tightens the straps on his arms, clicking his tongue to signal to Natto to stand down. Natto tucks her wings in, settling next to Naofumi, ready to spring at a moments notice.

The castle they are in seems Nhorian, with its large pillars and intricate stone-work. The King himself speaks, introducing to them the world of Melomarc and that he wishes for their names.

The kid in blue, wielding a sword is called Ren Amaki, 16. Naofumi doesn’t know what “High School” is, seeing most kids in Hoshido are taught by their parents. Ren has a build for a Samurai or Swords master, but he lacks the mindset for it

The man in red with the blonde hair is Motoyasu Kitamura also a student, at 21. Naofumi takes one look at him and realises that he’d be a good spear fighter, but looks to lack any form of code of honour to back it.

The last boy, green hair and clothing, its Itsuki Kawasumi, aged 17. Naofumi thinks he looks ill-suited to be an archer, especially for a bow that size. His arms lack the strength needed to draw the string. Otherwise, he’s probably make a good archer if he trained hard enough.

Naofumi attempts to introduce himself, but is interrupted by the king, and Naofumi narrows his eyes and steps back as the King addresses the other three. Natto raises her head in dominance, as Naofumi simply stands with his hand behind him, back straight and head slightly raised. He bites his tongue and does not say anything. Not until he’s called. 

He’s saved when a knight, who looks like he’d rather not but he has to in order to save face, tells the King he missed Naofumi, the King makes a face a face of displeasure, like he’d rather not acknowledge the only one with a giant bird.

The king mutters something about forgiveness and such, and asks for his name.

Naofumi breathes and he says “I’m Naofumi Iwatani. Third-in-command of the Kinshi Knights of Hoshido. 20 years old.”. Naofumi then shuts up and falls back into line, staring at the wall beside the thrones, and stands there, ramrod straight.

The king goes on about “Waves of Destruction” Hourglasses counting down until the next wave.

Then he says to check their statuses. Naofumi raises his hand, and the king acknowledges him, and so Naofumi asks “Statuses? Does that resemble the battle forecast? Or is it something completely different entirely?”

Ren answers, words condescending and dismissive, talks of an icon in the lower right of their vision. “Focus on it.” He says, so Naofumi does, and he’s assaulted by information, written in Hoshidan, but still very disorienting to someone who has never encountered anything like that before.

Things about his age, gender, name are there. But also…levels? Attack, defence, other things like that. His class is there too, and so is…HP and SP? Naofumi isn’t sure but his class is listed as Kinshi Knight, he’s Level 20. His defence his slightly higher with the shield, but accessing anything for that is locked due to being the wrong class. The skills such as Air Superiority and Amaterasu are there, as well as Luna and Hawkeye.

One of the others mumbles about low numbers and low levels and Naofumi speaks up again. “Your majesty?” he asks raising his hand once again. “What class…am I _supposed_ to be?”

The King narrows his eyes. “Shield Hero.” He says plainly, and Naofumi frowns.

“I’m sorry, but I think you might have gotten the wrong person. I’m listed as a Kinshi Knight here, and whatever…stats? I think Itsuki-san called them that, they aren’t at Level 1. It’s says I’m locked from the shield’s skills.”

The King makes a face of displeasure. “What were you before coming here again, Shield Hero?”

Naofumi narrows his eyes. “I was the Third-in-command of the Kinshi Knights of Hoshido.”

“Then that must be it. You’re too ingrained in that class that you cannot switch to a different one. We can offer-” The King begins but Naofumi cuts him off with a shake of his head.

“I don’t need a reclass then. That mean redoing my own progress, and losing the skills I’ve already earned. I’m fine with what I have, thank you very much.”

There’s further discussion of parties and how the four of them can’t form one due to a restriction, and that was that.

The king dismisses them, and that is that.

\---

Motoyasu calls them all for a meeting in his room, and Naofumi follows, opting to stand next to the fire place. Natto went out flying, so Naofumi was stuck here, listening to the three bicker about which game this world mostly resembled.

Well, their loss. Naofumi was mulling over how he got here. He was flying, and then he got struck, but by what? He doesn’t know, and he startles when one of them get his attention. “Soo…don’t you think this is like a video game?” Motoyasu asks. “Something like Emerald Online?”

Itsuki refutes that it’s a console game named Dimension Web, while Ren says it’s a VRMMO called Brave Star Online.

All that Naofumi has to say is “What is a video game? We don’t have those in Hoshido, nor in Nohr. Honestly the way things are going, this seems to more resemble a book I read once then anything else.

They throw general knowledge at each other, with Naofumi answering honestly. “I don’t know what yen is. We don’t have a president, and Queen Mikoto recently died in an assassination attempt by Nohr.”

They conclude they’re from different versions of Japan, expect for Naofumi. The knight from Hoshido. They go on about how each weapon has it’s uses, but Naofumi then says “That means nothing if you don’t have the training to go with it.”

They pause, and look at Naofumi. ‘What do you mean?” Ren asks, and Naofumi continues.

“I bet you, I can beat Motoyasu in a straight up fight right now. Sure, he might have a legendary weapon, but that doesn’t mean anything. A weapon can be as legendary as you want, but it means nothing compared to skill and tactics.”

“Well, shielders are normally-” Itsuki begins to say, but Naofumi silences him with a _look_.

“Armoured units are important as well. A shield can be a weapon if you know how to. They’re especially good at taking down people who wield spears and bows.” Naofumi says, before standing up. “Now, I’m going to go, because it’s getting late and I want to sleep. I suggest you do so as well.”

Naofumi walks out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

\---

The King offers them adventurers to make parties the next day, and Naofumi doesn’t get any. Which is odd because Ren gets 5, while Motoyasu gets 4 and Itsuki gets 3. Naofumi, however, stays his tongue and doesn’t say anything. He does not bring up that he has no party, he’s gotten by with less. And there’s gold in his item pouches, and he has in own weapons. Nothing about unlocking abilities for the Shield, but that is a problem for another time.

Speaking up now would not end well for anyone. Natto is restless behind him, so Naofumi makes several quiet clicks and whistles for her to stand down, and as soon as they get whatever starting money, they end up getting, they’ll be at the next town as soon as tomorrow morning.

He’s handed 800 silver coins, placed in a small, brown leather sack, and Naofumi holds it in one hand as he judges the weight. It should be enough to buy a new naginata and yumi, as well as restocking his arrows and new saddlebags for Natto. Natto won’t like it, but there wasn’t anything else he could do.

He does not notice the red-headed lady on Motoyasu’s team that stares at him with disdain but he does notice how the King stares at him, as if trying to dare Naofumi into speaking out of turn. But Naofumi is a Kinshi Knight, first and foremost, and there’s an honour code.

So, he does not make a fool of himself. He simply makes a whistle and Natto follows him out of the throne room. He does not look back.

\---

He just to the side of the gates, tightening the straps that hold his quiver to the saddle, as well as readjusting the fit around her middle. He’s in the middle of checking that the metal disks on the side aren’t in any danger of falling off when there’s a cough behind him. He turns, seeing Amaki Ren, standing there, looking out of place against the rest of his party. At least Naofumi _kind_ of blends in with his own armour, but the poor kid looks woefully underdressed.

“What is it?” Naofumi asks, dusting his hands off.

Ren looks like he’s trying to think his words through, poor kid. Naofumi gives him the time he needs to think his words through, but the words that come out are “What are you doing?”

“I’m readjusting the straps,” Naofumi explains, like he’s talking a fresh Sky Knight instead of a 16-year-old kid whose been given a sword and a burden. Well, Naofumi tries to anyway.

The other three are treating it like a game. Naofumi treats it like he’s gearing up for war. “I’m going to leave by at least tomorrow and I’d like to be more prepared than this. I have to buy a whole new set of equipment, plus I need to do maintenance. But if you’re a Sky-”

Naofumi cuts himself off. He’s talking to a 16-year-old civilian, not a Sky Knight rookie. He should shut up. Ren seemed to appreciate the explanation though, and thanks him, before walking off. Motoyasu ignores him, his party only made up of females. Itsuki, gives him a polite nod but otherwise keeps walking.

He tightens one more strap, and leads Natto into town. He keeps his head high, and walks forward, waiting for nothing and no one.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr [here](https://pkmn-trainer44.tumblr.com/) and [here!](https://kayoiwritingarchivies.tumblr.com/)


End file.
